Lever assemblies may be used for controlling functions in a variety of systems. For example, several lever assemblies may be used to control different associated functions on a forklift or other vehicle.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.